


Servitutem

by crybabyghxst



Category: Occult Hospital, Original Work
Genre: Other, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyghxst/pseuds/crybabyghxst
Summary: suc·cor /ˈsəkər/nounassistance and support in times of hardship and distress.





	Servitutem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it self serving? Yes.  
> Does it make me happy? Yes. 
> 
> I’ve been working long hours. I at least wish for this much. It’s probably nonsensical since it’s 2 AM. Oh well.
> 
> Briar Lynexia belongs to @teadracula  
> Faust Krede belongs to me.

auxilior (v).  
help, succor, assist, give aid, 

It was near 1 AM when Fausts tainted knuckles rapped against Briars door, his arm full of paperwork all strapped tight to a small wooden clipboard. With his free hand, he reached for the handle and turned it, quietly letting himself into Dr. Lynexias office.

The office, for the most part, was in pristine condition. It was white, cold and clean like a museum, and set up like an art gallery. Everything in its proper place. And right in the middle of it all was the head doctor, his gloved hands moving with precision over a number of documents and tools. As the surgeon closed the door, Briars gaze peeled up from his work, scarlet hues piercing through silver strands of hair that fell just over his eyelashes. Faust returned the look with a gentle half smile. It was not returned, of course. Or, to the extent of his knowledge, it wasn’t. Whether or not the demon was actually ever happy to see him was a bit of a mystery. His eyes were often expressive enough, but his surgical mask still kept a lot hidden. However, Faust found that if Briar truly wanted to be left alone, he would have sent him out with a swift gesture to the door or throw of the clipboard. When neither happened, the surgeon knew it was safe to walk closer. Soon enough, Briars attention returned back to his materials, leaving Faust to take a seat in one of the sturdy chairs across from the doctors desk. They would continue for hours this way, sitting in silence with nothing but the occasional sigh or ticking of the clock to fill the room.

This ritualistic routine only started because Faust doted on Briar... If one could call it doting. Faust admired him, of course, but he was also worried that Briar didn't take care of himself. As it turned out, the surgeon was mostly right. The doctor took so much onto his shoulders, that he seemed to be cracking under the weight; and it showed in how his temper flared quietly behind the literal—and figurative—mask he wore. It must have been exhausting to bear the weight. So of course Faust wanted to help lighten the load, but he wouldn't ask it of him, or enforce his help in any way if Briar didn't want it. He'd simply be at his side, as if to remind him that someone was there to calm his temper. To console him. To offer words of encouragement. To pick him back up and put him together again should he need it. To get him a drink. To be a punching bag. To make sure he was taking care of himself. That was all. 

He never actually expected the doctor to allow him to do so. Maybe he did need the help. Or maybe he found it amusing that an incubus would worry about the well-being of his demonic employer. Or maybe he just wanted some company. But soon enough, it wasn’t strange to find Faust working quietly in Dr. Lynexia's office. And as time passed, those short visits became hours long affairs. Just a normal part of routine.

The surgeon remained comfortably seated in the chair, legs crossed and dark eyes scanning black against white to the monotonous sound of the standard office clock ticking. His gaze would often flicker towards Dr. Lynexia, and he would occasionally ask if the other needed anything. There was something comfortable in the fact that they could co-exist in the same space with little to no words. It was fulfilling. Simple, but enough to make Faust feel as if he was safe to be who he really was. Maybe that was just the doctors influence that made him feel that way. But it was still something he rarely felt with others. He truly felt at peace. 

Around the two hour mark, Faust finally set aside his clipboard, and stood to make himself a drink. Black tea was his usual go-to, since it was a caffeine equivalent to coffee, and he usually brewed a second for Briar. He was never sure if the doctor actually drank it... But he never outrightly refused. ‘Just being polite’, he thought as he stepped across the office and set a mug before Briar. The doctor looked to the mug, then up towards the incubus. Faust only smiled and gestures towards it.

“It’s good for you.... Both physically and habitually. The more human you appear, the better, right?” He pointed out, folding his arms across his chest as the doctor winced. Faust cocked his head to the side and gestures towards the mug with amusement.

“I even picked out a new blend- you should try it~ I’d love to know your thoughts on it”

Those same red eyes seemed to narrow, shifting back to the steaming cup and its contents. He examined it closely before finally meeting eyes with the surgeon and responding with a simple, ‘Maybe later’. Soon after, both parties returned back to their designated work.

Hours had passed when Faust finally regathered his materials and started back to his own office, having been summoned at the request of one of the patients, Cecelia. Something about reconsidering the removal surgery once more. Faust, despite his hands full of papers, asked if there was anything else he could do for Briar. At least before he left for the night. When he received a shake of the head, Faust gave a short nod in respect and a final smile.

“Thank you for your time, Dr. Lynexia.... I’ll see you again tomorrow,” he murmured before clearing out of the room, leaving everything as he found it. Save for the mug that remained on Briars desk. A new silence filled the office. An emptier one. It felt heavier now than it did with company, but the doctor paid it no mind. There was work to be done here. 

For one last moment, Briar glanced towards the mug, cautiously reaching for it and lifting his own mask to take a sip. Well. He set the mug aside once more. He /definitely/ had some thoughts. But those could wait until tomorrow when the surgeon visited again. 

No. When a friend visited again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s fascinating to me how these two get along.
> 
> There’s still so much I’d love to discuss, but it’s far too late for that now. Maybe another day. 
> 
> Goodnight, darlings


End file.
